The Drop Dragon
The Drop Dragon was originally a British tourist visiting the United States. The virus struck when he was camping in the Redwood National Park, where he lives to this day. Powers Alien Physiology: Unbeknownst to any upon Earth, there exists a race of amphibious warm-blooded winged alien reptiles on the distant planet Alpha Centauri V. Due to a disruption to the fabric of space-time caused by a massive surge in metahumans on Earth, the tourist was caught in the misplaced morphic field of the reptiles, making the virus turn him into one of them but keeping his human mind. This gives him all the abilities of their race such as flight and a regenerative hibernation state. When hibernating he can heal from all wounds including the effects of aging. Poison Breath: This was another gift of the virus. His reptile dna gave him the instinctual hunting tactics of his new race, his human brain allowed him to incoporate his poison breath into them. It is an extremely potent poison which is not only breathed in but also absorbed through the skin. This allows it to reach the brain faster especially when the head is exposed. Lifestyle In the summer, he lives on the coastal cliffs in an underwater cave. He hunts all manner of sea creatures, gaining fat for the harsher winter months. In the winter he moves further inland to giant redwood forests where he lives among the treetop canopy. This is when he is at his most dangerous. He hangs upside down from the branches of the tree using his heightened senses to detect prey moving upon the ground. Then he lets of the branch, using his wings to control his descent. Using his raptorial arms he pierces his enemy's upper torso, then he pushes them down using his muscular legs. This when his deadliest power comes into play. He breathes a fast acting paralysing poison on to their head, quickly immobilising his prey so he can consume it while it is still warm. Due to his new physiology he cannot speak any human language, only the guttural screetches of the alien lizards. He is filled with a deep lonliness as most people assume he is one the monsters created by the virus. The lack of aposible thumbs means he can't write any messages to communicate either. Sometimes his animal instincts and great anger at his transformation cause him to attack group of civilians who travel through the area. Afterwards he feels great guilt at his actions and a keening noise can be heard for miles around, warning those who would step into his domain. With each attack he loses a bit more of the soul that made him human, transforming him into something that is not quite alien but not human either. Only time will tell if this is for the best or for the worst. It was the locals who first named him the Drop Dragon, and with each passing day there are more and more sightings of him. With more people entering his territory, attacks are increaing. The locals are becoming more afraid, making it more likely that they will hire a metahuman to hunt and kill the Drop Dragon. As a further coincidense of the morphic field that created him, there have been ripples back to the reptiles on Alpha Centuari V. They are being born with greater intelligence and the ability to breath poison. What consequences this may have in the future we will never know. Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Alien Physiology Category:Poison Breath